


Matt's ADHD

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: But guys seriously listen to the message in this, Edd is the mother of the house, I have ADHD too, I just thought this was a cute idea to write okay?, Matt has ADHD, Matt will be fine guys don't worry, Matt's gonna explode, Other, Tom just wants to wake up to a normal day, Tord is absolutely done with everyone's bullshit, Tord needs to stop speaking in Norwegian when he's pissed, but when I forget to take my meds I'm just super emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: Matt wakes up with tons of energy, feeling the need to eat everything, race on chairs, and rub every soft thing he can find. It's up to the guys to figure out what's going on with Matt before Matt drives everyone nuts.





	Matt's ADHD

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly inspired by this gem of a video: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2oaDT1Hc0eg and paired with my sense of humor and a lesson that I wanted to say.

Matt woke up with his mind feeling frazzled and his body filled with energy. He practically bounced out of bed and quickly looked at himself in the mirror, pecking his reflection, and dashing out the door in a fit of giggles. Everything around him, he quickly learned as he walked out his room, was very distracting. Everything was so brightly colored and out of place, it made him very fidgety. He began to skip instead of walk his way to the kitchen. Man, he was hungry...

\---

Tord walked into the kitchen tired but ready to dig into some bacon. So you would guess that Tord was beyond pissed when he saw Matt eating the remaining. Ten. Pieces. Of bacon. And not. Savoring. It.

"MATT WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tord yelled and threw his hands on the air, scaring Matt shitless.  
"I'm hungry!"  
"So you're gonna eat all of the bacon?! Dude there's two pieces for each person!"

10 minutes later Tord caught Matt trying to pour the whole box of Frosted Flakes into one bowl...

\---

Tom came out of his room around noon, and almost dived back in when a sudden black and orange blur whizzed by right in front of him. It took him a moment to register what just happened, and then the blur dashed by him again. By the time it was gonna dahs by him the third time, he caught them by the hood to figure out who or what it was. 

It was Matt in a computer chair.

"Matt. Dude. Why are you chair racing in the house?"  
"BecauseIhavesomuchenrgyandiwanttorace!"  
"What? Oh, nevermind. Just go put the chair back where you found it and sit back down okay?"  
"But I don't wannnnaaaaaa!" Matt whined, but Tom went back into his room and shut the door before he could hear Matt whine his brains out.

\---

"Matt. What the fuck are you doing?" Tom mumbled tiredly when he felt said ginger rub himself on Tom's side, his hair irritating Tom's nose.  
"I must rub you." Matt said without skipping a beat.

Tom made a annoyed sound when Matt refused to stop rubbing his head and torso on Tom's chair and everything above his shoulders, the pattern erratic and random. Matt was acting like a cat trying to mark their surroundings, which cats do by rubbing their whiskers all over the place. Matt's whiskers seems to be his hair, much to Tom's dismay. The shampoo that Matt uses reeks of strawberries, and it was very distracting to Tom. The Jehovah's Witness was getting ready to shout at Matt to get him to stop, but then stopped when Matt stopped. Tom turned his head to see what made Matt stop, and saw that he was staring at the TV. he must've heard the channel on the TV change.

Tom looked over and was reminded of Tord who was bordly watching TV, his elbow leaning on the armrest with his fist propping his head up, his other arm lazily lifted to aim the remote on his hand at the TV. Tom's black holes followed Matt as he plopped his body next to Tord's and began to rub him instead. 

"Hva i helvete? Matt hva i helvete gjør du?" Tord questioned Matt in Norwegian out of surprise, but then remembered no one else in the house can understand his native language.  
"Matt what the hell are you doing?"  
"I must rub this." Matt repeated himself, which made the Norski and the Jehovah's Witness very confused.  
"Why-why must you rub me?"  
"Because yes." Matt mumbled as he rubbed his face into Tord's shoulder, his body seemed to relax as he sniffed the commie's hoodie.  
"You smell nice." All other civilized thought seemed to leave Matt's mind as he wrapped his arms around Tord and began to cuddle him.  
"What the-?! Hey! Get off me!" Tord flushed slightly out of surprise as he tried to wiggle out of the taller man's grasp, but it was no use. 

Tom, at first bewildered at the sight, began to laugh loudly at the sight in front of him. Matt seemed to not care at all, but Tord looked like he was ready for bloody murder.

"Tom get Matt off of me!"  
"Naaaah." Tom replied as he calmed down from the burst of laughter.

Then Matt suddenly picked Tord up in his arms like he was a teddy bear and began to march around the room again, his eyes darting around frantically as he searched for something else to do.

"SHIT where am I going?!!" Tord called out of Matt's arms as the pair disappeared from Tom's sight when Matt went down the hallway and into Edd's room.  
"Hey Edd did you know Tord smells nice?" Matt burst into Edd's room right when he was in the middle of working on his animation, startling Edd and only pissing off Tord more.  
"Edd he won't let go of me and he's acting very strange! Help!" Tord said as Matt cradled him and bounced in place on his toes with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah, first he tried to eat everything in our kitchen, then he chair raced throughout the whole house, then he tried rubbing himself on Tord and me, then cuddle Tord, and now he's here. We have no idea what's going on with him."

Edd scanned the scene in front of him, then looked to Tom who was standing behind the doorway. He gave him a 'Now what?' kind of look, then Edd realized what might be going on.

"Matt, I need to to listen to me very carefully." Edd stood up from his chair and waved his hand in front of Matt's face, repeating the motion until Matt made eye contact.  
"How long has it been since you last took your medicine?"  
"I have medicine?" Matt said before beginning to giggle and hugging Tord tighter to his chest.  
"Faen! Hvorfor føler alle at det er behov for å misbruke meg på grunn av hvor kort jeg er?!" The commie grunted out more Norwegian curses as he felt his body being crushed.  
"Okay, Matt please put Tord down."  
Matt looked unsure as he thought of what Edd was asking, so Edd added,  
"In return I'll let you hold my hand or whatever you want to do as we go into the kitchen, ok?"  
"Can I rub you?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Edd said without really thinking about what Matt just asked, but quickly realized it was too late when Tord landed on the ground with a 'OW' and Matt quickly went to Edd's side, holding his hand as he leaned over to rub the side of his face with Edd's shoulder.

Edd flushed just like Tord did earlier at the sudden attention, but the blush only deepened as he led Matt into the kitchen. The others followed the strange scene as Edd and Matt went into the kitchen, the brunette using his free hand to go into the cabinet to grab a small orange semi-clear bottle with a white cap sealing it, a matching white sticker with the words 'Matt Hargreaves' on it along with the name of the medicine and the side effects on it. Edd gently released his hand from Matt's as he unscrewed the cap to dump the pills onto the counter. After counting the pills, he found out Matt hasn't been taking his medicine for the past week. No wonder he's so hyper right now. Suddenly going cold turkey on your medicine for a solid week can have some really bad side effects to your behavior and your mood. Edd put two of the small circular pills to the side as he dumped the other pills pack into the bottle, screwing the lid back on and returning the bottle back into the cabinet. The green-clad artist then went into the fridge to get a glass of water as Matt bounced in place eagerly waiting for Edd. Finally, Edd turned to Matt with the two small pills in his right palm and a glass of water in the other, his eyes looking over his three roommates before returning back to Matt.

"Matt, I understand that remembering to take your pills can be very difficult, but not remembering to take them for a solid week is not good for you. For now on Tord, Tom, and I will make sure you take your medicine every day until you can remember to take them on your own again, ok?" Matt looked to the ground with a sad look on his face.  
"But I don't wanna take my medicine anymore."  
"What? Why not?"  
"Because I read that no one like me should take medicine. It changes you." Edd and the others shared looks at each other before Edd finally returned to Matt's face.  
"Matt, everyone is different. Some people may need medicine for their ADHD, and some don't. Just because you may need medicine for your ADHD does not mean you're not normal or you're bad or whatever. Everyone needs a little something, y'know?" Finally, Matt made eye contact with Edd and nodded, then took the medicine.

Five minutes later Matt completely passed out on the couch. He'll be fine.


End file.
